femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Carol (Wings)
Carol (Kim Johnston Ulrich) is the antagonist in back to back 1990 episodes "Return To Nantucket" and "Return To Nantucket 2" for the TV series "Wings". Carol was the ex-girlfriend of Joe Hackett (Tim Daly) who broke his heart. Having grown up and attended Siasconset H.S. with Joe, his brother Brian Hackett (Steven Weber) and Helen Chapel (Crystal Bernard), she was referred to as the most popular girl in school. Helen hated Carol, often calling her "Carol the Pig". Carol at one time pushed Helen over for getting ice cream on her dress. After high school, Carol ended up engaged to Joe as he was setting up plans to open Sandpiper Air. As Joe had envisioned it, Carol would work the counter and control the day to day operations of the airline while Joe would handle the flying. Everything seemed to be going well until Carol ran off with Brian, ending their engagement and leaving Joe heartbroken. The brothers wouldn’t see each other again for six years. Things went from bad to worse when Carol left Brian for another man. Brian found himself back in Nantucket working with Joe, but when he has a chance to see Carol one more time, he jumped at it and flew to Boston to make his last ditch attempt to win Carol back. Carol was on her way to London to start a new job but briefly agrees to return to the island with Brian. While on the island, Carol made a pass at Joe and confessed that she was unable to make a decision between which brother she wanted. Helen finally decided to confront Carol. She visited Carol's hotel room in which Carol was dressed in a nightgown. Helen had been drinking wine, and was upset that Carol didn't remember her from high school. Bringing a high school yearbook with her, Carol finally was able to see that Helen was the chubby cello player from the band. This made Helen upset, and the two began a wrestling match due to the way Carol played with the Hackett brother's hearts. Carol was able to see that Helen had been in love with the Hackett's all along. While the two were engaged in the fight, the brothers came in and broke up the fight. In the end both Brian and Joe decided that Carol was like poison to them and decided that they both needed to leave her, and get on with their lives. After the Hackett brothers left, a knock at the door happened. Carol believed it was one of the boys who was back to make a play for her again. However, when she answered the door it was Helen. Helen asked if she wanted to see the desert menu, and with that brought a cake that was hiding behind her back and mashed it into the lovely face of carol. Before Helen left, she swiped a finger of the frosting from the cake on Carol's face and gave it a taste. The episode ended with a humiliated Carol standing at the door. Trivia *Kim Johnston Ulrich appeared as the villainess Laura Corning in the 1991 episode "The Marriage Counselor" for the TV series Matlock, *Kim Johnston Ulrich appeared as Dr. Antoinette Baines in the 1993 pilot episode of the TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. *Kim Johnston Ulrich appeared as the evil Janine Vogel in the 1996 episode "Murder by Friendly Fire" in the TV series Diagnosis Murder. Gallery Kim Johnston Ulrich wings.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings2.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings3.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings4.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings5.gif Kim JOhnston Ulrich wings6.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings7.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings8.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings9.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings10.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings11.gif Kim Johnston Ulrich wings12.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Fate: Humiliated